A user of software applications designed to support processes used by an enterprise often needs to navigate back and forth between multiple (and in many cases different) user interfaces and application instances in order to carry out transactional tasks when making a viable decision for the enterprise. In many cases, the navigation can include viewing data and information related to multiple applications. While navigating between the various user interfaces and application instances, the user may become lost and confused, losing a context of a current transactional task. This can create major usability issues, resulting in the inability of the user to effectively carryout the transactional tasks. In general, the user has a poor user experience using and interacting with the software applications.